The invention relates to an air supply device.
Inexpensive blowers often generate vibrations. This is undesirable for many applications. In such cases, one can balance the blade wheel of the ventilator. However, this process entails costs.
For many applications it is therefore desirable to further improve a ventilation device with regard to the stability and manufacturing costs thereof.